Martin Finnegan
"You think you gonna finish me in here, you old fruit? The other saps you tossed in this meat locker all panicked like rabbits. I just watched and waited. And when they started to kick, I started to scavenge. Made myself a little splicer cocktail I did. If you can't come in from the cold, then you gotta grow ice over your heart. And the iceman cometh, Sander baby. The iceman fucking cometh." Martin Finnegan is a potent Houdini Splicer held prisoner by Sander Cohen in a meat locker in Fort Frolic's Poseidon Plaza. He is one of three splicers Cohen assigns Jack to kill and photograph to complete his "masterpiece" in Fort Frolic. Finnegan apparently gained his strength from harvesting Adam from the other splicers Cohen had thrown into the freezer and turned himself into "The Iceman". Battle Strategy Head down the frozen tunnel, thawing the corpse from the ceiling and the audio diary from the wall as you go. From the sound of things, being stuck in cold storage hasn't done wonders for Martin's mind. Head right as the tunnel bends and pass through the door- welcome to the "Freezer". Evidence suggests that this was formerly a favorite spot of Sander's to dump his "doubters"- but that all changed when he tossed Finnegan in here. Speak of the devil, Finnegan is standing down at the end of the area to the left. Try and get some hits on him if you can, but you won't get far before you freeze solid (this only happens once, so don't worry about it messing you up when you fight him). This triggers a short cinematic which ends with you waking up posed in the same spot where you saw Finnegan standing. You'll thaw out in short order, and then the battle begins. Finnegan is no fool- he's trying to get the edge on you by posing as one of his own statues. The attentive will spot the difference on their own, but for the sake of keeping the rest happy we're going to tell you that Finnegan is standing at the far end of the left row (left from your point of view; if you're going by the map, it'd be the lower row). Getting too close will trigger Finnegan to start fighting, but his attempt to hide means you can get in an easy first shot. Incinerate! is always a good choice (to say nothing of the fact that Finnegan is an ice-based Houdini), but antipersonnel ammo will prove quite effective, as will a bolt from your shiny new crossbow (and if you've managed to get your hands on some incendiary bolts, those would work even better). In fact, a single head shot with the crossbow will finish him, even on the hard difficulty. Either way, Finnegan will be found out and the battle begins in earnest as a rather cramped version of a normal Houdini fight. This is to your advantage, as Houdinis are best suited to open environments, but Finnegan is tougher than most Houdini Splicers and he's quite fast. You'll probably waste a lot of ammo trying to hit him- but why bother? The secret to winning this fight is the other Splicers in here. Finnegan's been draining their ADAM to keep himself fit, and they're MAD- thaw them out with Incinerate! and they'll turn their guns on the Iceman! None of them will last long, as the cold has weakened them, but every hit they take is one you aren't (and every hit they deal is one you don't use ammo for), and if you thaw them out all at once Finnegan will have nowhere to run. They're all ingrates, though- if Finnegan dies before they do, they'll turn their attentions to you. Finish mopping up whatever's left of the fracas, and begin the most important phase of any battle- looting! There's quite a bit of stuff lying around the Freezer, most of it locked away in ice that you'll need to melt (beware- there's also a rack of gas cans in the upper-right corner, and if you try and thaw that the result will be explosive). But the real prize is on Finnegan's corpse- the normal spoils of money and items, and the Frozen Field tonic! Equipping this homemade Combat Tonic cocktail will greatly reduce the damage you take from ice, and also give your wrench chilling properties! At any rate, when you're done looting the place, snap a photo of the Iceman a la flambe and head back to the Atrium. Once Finnegan is immortalized in the Quadtych, Sander will reward you with 10 Antipersonnel Auto Rounds, twenty dollars, and 3 First Aid Kits- not too shabby! Stock up and head back through the tunnel to the Freezer and take the other door- it's time to head to Poseidon Plaza. The quickest way to kill Finnegan is to use the crossbow and remember which frozen splicer he is. Approach slowly, aiming for his head. Once he reveals himself, he doesn't move for a moment and a single head shot will kill him. Another strategy is to grab the gas tank in the northwest corner of the freezer with Telekinesis and hurl it at Finnegan the moment (or even before) he reveals himself. Audio Diaries *Fort Frolic **The Iceman Cometh Category:Characters